Meet Me Halfway
by FairyGrl92
Summary: Leila, a medical student is in a car crash and her world seems to end. But what happends when she finds out that shes in a different world, especially with the brown goldan eye soilder. A complete different world.
1. Chapter 1

[2010]

Leila Clifton was driving down the streets of Seattle to her house. She was coming back from her third year in medical school. She sighed as she fiddled with the radio. She was tired, her head hurt and she still had things to do. Did she really what to go through another year of medical school?

Again she sighed. Of course she did. It was hard work but she knew it was what she wanted to do, and she was almost done. Driving down the bridge, Leila was halfway across it when suddenly shes in the air, still in her car and she screams as her car plunges into the river. The car was sinking so fast she only had time to open a window halfway. She wouldn't fit through there. She had to wait for the car to fill up with water so she could open the door. She tried to calm down as the car filled up and tried not to think how deep she was. This river was deep. The water got to her throat and she prayed she wasn't very deep. Taking one last deep breath, she held her breath as the water covered her head. She opened the car door and swam out. With all her force, Leila swam up seeing she wasn't so deep she could see the sun. Wow, thank god the sun was out in Seattle for once or she be more panicked. She swam up when she knew she would break the water some kind of force grabbed onto her feet. Looking down, she saw a water tornado building under her and it was pulling her down with it. What? This was a calm river, there weren't suppose to be strong currents. She swam up but with fruitless effort. Slowly she was pulled even further from the surface when all she saw was the sun shining on top the water before she was surrounded by complete darkness. Her last thought was that she never get to be a doctor. What a waste.

* * *

[Somewhere]

"Sir, we are almost to Memphis" the young man names Waset told General User Ramses as he was adjusting his headdress on. Ramses went outside and saw the great Nile river stretch out before him. How much he loved his home. And how much he hated those who ruled. They were all stupid, all they cared about was themselves and not the welfare of their people.

"Thank you Waset" he said to the young man and walked to the very front of the boat. "Its good to be home" he whispered. He looked more at the scene before him when he noticed small boat pick up a floating person.

"Is he dead?" Waset asked sounding worried. Ramses sneered. He probably was dead. But why should they care.

"Hey you, stop watching and go tell the men to pick up the speed"

"Yes sir," Waset said as he stumbled over and went on running.

* * *

_Am I dead? It feels like I'm floating. My body is swaying. What happ - ? _

"Ahh" Leila screamed as she felt water being poured on her face, entering her mouth and nose. She was still drowning?

"Shes awake sir," a man said to another man as he looked down at her. She blinked from one man to the other. Egyptians? How the fuck did she get here wherever this was. Was there some sort of Egyptian festival thing going on in Seattle? Or was there a hidden Egyptian community in Seattle? How where they wearing their customs in plain Feburary was crazy to her. Then she looked around and knew she was nowhere near Seattle. In fact, it was the opposite of Seattle. The sun was high in the sky shining brightly with no cloud in sight. She was floating up a river towards god knows where. She looked around and all she saw was desert sand and another boat. She looked back at the man who poured water over her.

"Next time don't pour water, that rude" she said as she got up and got her wet hair out of her face, "but thanks for saving me but could you tell me where I am?" she asked as she looked around. The man looked at her weird. And she looked at him.

"Captain, this woman is speaking in a different language I i never heard" the young man yelled at something above them. Leila looked up to find another man dressed like the other two looking down at her.

"What's your name woman" What? She wondered.

"Hey you, can anyone speak English here? You know Engliiish?" she empathized the word to see if they get it. No response. "God, you people. Why do you move to this country and not bother learning the language. Really" she shouted. She slumped down on the ground again and looked out the scenery before her. She had been wet some minutes before but now she was dry. As she was looking up at the sun, a figure came before it and blocked the sun.

"Girl, get up and go with the rest of the slaves" he shouted at her as he pulled her up and handed her to one of the young man.

"Hey, whats the big deal here. I said thank you for saving my life what the – " sharp pain went through her jaw and cheeks. She looked at him with angry eyes and was about to attack him – never mind he was a big man – but the young man was holding her back, whispering franticly to her as the asshole walked away.

"Hey, stop don't make him mad or he'll give you worse then a slap" he kept on talking as he led her away. What the fuck was up with this people? She thought. Is this how they treated woman back in their country, well then she report them and hope they get send back. Then again she looked around and remembered that she was nowhere near Seattle anymore, but maybe she was still in the US. California maybe? How long was she out?

"Hey, you whats going to happen to me?" she asked him repeatedly, wanting him to understand while he just looked at her sympathetically. They approached a group of woman with dirty cloths shrinking away from the officers if they got near them. The young man sat her down next to a young girl and some older ladies.

"Stay here and don't cause trouble" he said. Looking at him, she could tell he was asking her to be good. Fine, she would if only for now. She gave him a small smile and he blushed to the root of his hair. He was a cute one. He was about the age of her best-friends brother. He smiled and walked away slowly, looking back at her once in a while as he worked about in the ship.

"Memphis in sight" someone obscured by the sails yelled. What now? Leila thought. She looked around the sails to see mud building rise. They came to a stop of what seemed to be a harbor filled with people and boats. Slowly, she saw the men take out things from the boat and carry them somewhere. When an hour or so passed, she noticed the cute young man come towards them, a sad look in his face.

"Come on woman, its time to go to your new master" he said nicely but the woman seemed to be scared of him as they shrieked and pulled away from him.

"Come now, you don't want us to use force do you" he said again. This time, the woman slowly got up and started to be led by other man. Leila got up too and walked next to the young man behind everyone else.

"What going on" she thought aloud. They were taken past the sailors and the boats and deeper into the city. There, hundreds of people where walking around and many vendors where there. She noticed people give her weird looks as she passed them. Was it because of her red hair? She thought. Everyone in the streets either had black hair wig thing or a headdress on. So what was weird about her natural hair color. Slowly, the woman slowed down as they were lined up and they were all guarded. Leila stood at the end held there by the young man. She looked at him wanting to see some kind of expression but he kept his face plain and not even looking at her. She pouted. But then a bad feeling over came her as the leader guy who had hit her was yelling at the crowd.

"Come one and all, new slaves from far away land. They're all young and strong, and some quite beautiful" he said as he looked at Leila with a smirk. Why was he looking at her that way? It probably wasn't good since the young man next to her finally made an expression and he didn't look happy. People came forward and talking to the leader. A old man pointed at the girls next to her and then gave the leader money as the other men who had been on the boat pulled a young woman out from the line and dragged her to the old man as he smiled at her without any teeth. The old man grabbed the rope that had been tied around the girls arms and neck and pulled her with him.

What? She was being treated like a slave. She was being sold. Where the fuck was she? There was no way the US would allow this to happen. Where was she? She saw as more people came and left with other girls. Was she going to be sold. She guessed she was lucky so far but people kept looking at her weird as if they were scared of her. Leila looked at the young man next to her see if she could get some help from her, but he was not looking at anyone or anything in particular. What was she to do. She didn't know their language, they didn't know her language. She looked up frantically and caught eyes with the leaders who gave her a big smile with two teeth missing. Ugh. She looked around. The part where they were at was surrounded by the sailors that had been on the boat and they had scary looking swords. She could run, but she get lost and they find her and they might kill her. Calm down Leila, she told herself. She find a way. She just had to wait for the chance to present itself.

* * *

[1319 B.C.] (sometime after the AS story)

"Humph, what to buy today"Nefert said as she walked down the streets of the vendors. She looked left and right, up and down and still found nothing that she wanted. She sighed. To be rich and yet nothing interesting to buy. She wondered if her brother was home yet. He should be home, and here she was, trying to find something to welcome him back. He had been gone for months now, gods knows doing what and she had missed him. She wanted to give him something that would take his mind of Yuri Ishtar. But what. She didn't know since she has never seen him so heartbroken, even if he didn't show it.

"Come one and all, new slaves from far away land. They're all young and strong, and some quite beautiful" said a mans voice over the sounds of everything else. Interested, Nefert came upon the crowed surrounding the man and what he was selling. She looked around and saw that he was selling woman as slaves. Turning around uninterested, Neferts eye was caught by something bright and flaming. It was a beautiful woman with red hair that was all messed up, her eyes where a bright green color. She was somewhat her height, maybe taller and she looked fierce just standing there. Nefert liked her. She didn't get to meet many strong woman in her life and it this one was interesting.

"How about the girl with the red hair? How much?" An old man said as he leered at the red head. The leader named Ako (he tried courting Nefert at one time), shook his head. "That one is a rebellious one. She be hard to handle" and so the old man instead left with another woman. Nefert went up to Ako.

"Hello Ako, its been some time huh" she said to him coyly as she came up close to him. He smiled his two missing teeth smile.

"Hello Nefert, what brings you here. Surely not slaves, you have enough" he said. She pouted.

"You can never have too many Ako" he chuckled. "Besides, my personal maid just got pregnant and so I'm in need a replacement"

"Well, choose any if you like. I can give them to you at a good price"

"Really, well okay I'll choose" she pretended to look around. "How about her" Nefert locked eyes with the red haired woman. Ako turned around and shook his head immediately.

"No good that one, shes a bad one. I'm going to have to train her" he said. Nefert looked at him with a smile. You bastard, she thought.

"Well, I want that one" she said raising her chin. Ako looked mad for a second but he hid it quite well.

"I told you what is wrong with her, unless of course you're asking to be killed while you sleep"

"I'll take my chances. Besides, Ramses is home so he can _train _her I bet." Nefert saw the fight going on inside Ako head, trying to revoke her.

"Guards, tie her up and give her to Nefert" Nefert smiled at him. "Thank you Ako, my servant will give you the payment now." Then Nefert saw another pretty young girl hiding timidly behind the red head. "I'll take the young girl as well" she said without even thinking. Ako nodded and so Nefert got two slaves. "It was fun doing business with you Ako. Goodbye" Nefert said as she started to leave with her servants and guards leading the two girls.

How Nefert hated that man. So did Ramses. He was an evil bastard who used woman to demonstrate his power as a man and solider of the great Egyptian empire. He was nothing compared to her brother the great General Ramses.

* * *

"I will bid my time" Leila said as she was dragged through the dusty streets of the city towards the woman house.

* * *

_Hello reader, well hope that you liked it. I love Anatolia Story but I hate how Ramses (who is my favorite) isn't as happy as everyone and so I decided to give my own spin off. Hope you all keep on reading. Since I'm a senior this year, updates might vary since grades, college and work take up a lot of time. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II [1319 B.C.]

"Ramses" said the woman who had payed for Leila as the woman throw her arms around a tan man. They had just entered the house when from the back, a ship had arrived with the man jumping off it and walking in. The man hugged the woman.

"Nefert, what do you want" he said in a jokingly manner as she laughed and hit him on his bare shoulder.

"Ramses, is this why you think I love you?" she responded while laughing. As Leila watched, she could sense that those two loved each other. Where they related? They didn't act like lovers. At that moment, as Leila watched, she caught eyes with the man and she just stared. A brown eye with the other pair a hazel color? Heterochromia huh. And not only that, he was... really good looking. With the headdress on, she couldn't tell see his hair color but it might be blond if his eyebrows gave any indication. He had a strong face as well as a strong body. Muscles on his biceps, chest and abs. Nice and defined, nothing excessively so.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes to her but was only about some seconds (blame the theory of relatively, thanks Einstein). She raised her chin up, like she was going to defy him. He smirked, which – if she was a person who wore their emotions on their sleeves, she would blush – but she kept her face blank of any emotion. Nothing to indicate of what she had thought of him earlier in case some sense had escaped her and reached. him. By that smirk of his, Leila could tell he was a man who got woman to fawn over him easily.

"Who is she?" he said to the woman. The woman then turned around to look at Leila and the woman raised her eyebrow. Did he ask about her?

"Who, her. No one really, I just bought her from the market" the woman said casually. She better not be treating me like a slave just cause she bought me Leila thought. At that moment, the woman let go of the man and went up to Leila.

"Nefert" she said. Leila raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do you not know Egyptian" she said. The woman looked at her for a while.

"Nefert, let it be. Shes just a slave, if you give her a rag and point towards the stream, she'll get what to do" the man said as he walked away .

"But Ramses, she suppose to be my personal maid" the woman shouted at him. As this went on Leila just looked on confused. "Humph, stupid Ramses" the woman muttered. The woman turned towards Leila again. She pointed at her own chest with her pointer finger.

"Nefert" she said slowly. Leila understood then. She nodded. The woman then pointed at Leila's chest and waited.

"Leila" Leila said slowly as well. The woman smiled then. She looked down at the young girl she had also bought.

"Tale" the girl said while she bowed her head. Nefert nodded. She then yelled something out and a servant (or she looked like a servant) came in with rags and handed them to Leila and Tale. It was obvious what she was suppose to do but she didn't belong here. She wasn't a servant. For god's sake she was a medical student. Before she could say anything, everyone in the room left her. Leila looked around and went outside. The house was decent, she guessed. There was a nice boat in the pool of water coming into the backyard. She noticed guards at the ship. They weren't looking at her so she decided to go and get the rags wet. While there, she saw that the walls were high so she wouldn't be able to climb out and after her ordeal,she wasn't ready to go back inside the water. She went back inside the house and while she cleaned, she looked at the house to search for exits for some hours.

"Here you go, its all you get to eat till dinner" a old voice said as Leila got a roll of bread. Leila watched the woman go. Was the roll for her? She smelled it and licked it to see if there was something wrong with it. She kept looking at it when she heard a chuckle behind her.

"What, afraid we poisoned it" the voice said something. Leila turned around only to face a tan face with deep brown and hazel eye. She backed up, but then held her spot. She glared at him which only caused him to laugh more.

"Don't worry, nothings wrong with it" he said as he stepped closer to her, took her roll, and took a small bite from it, as if to prove something. He then left her. Who was he? She wondered.

* * *

"Leila's odd isn't' she?" Ramses heard Nefert's voice from behind him. Ramses looked at his favorite, smartest sister. He nodded. Yes, the new servant was odd indeed. "And quite beautiful" Nefert said as she nudged Ramses. Ramses grinned at that. Indeed, the woman who called herself Leila was beautiful. She was not what would normally aroused his interest but there was something of her behind her rare green eyes. She had flaming red hair, her check bones strong, her jaw strong, her lips full, small nose with her pale skin. Tall girl with a skinny body, but she did have some meat. It wasn't hard to tell with her odd cloths she was wearing. Some sort of rough dark material was covering her legs tightly from ankle to hips. Another layer that hug her thin waist to the top of her average breast with two straps holding them and then a thicker layers from her wrist that covered most of her upper person except her front.

"Yes, Nefert she is beautiful. But what is the real reason you bought her?" he asked her. Nefert grinned.

"Well it was Ako's fault if you must know. He was selling slaves and when I saw this girl all proud and strong in the crowd, I wanted to help her. Or more like help him since I get the feeling she could kill him" Nefert said laughing. "And there is just something really odd about her. Like how come she doesn't know our language, she must be from far away. And her cloths might be another inclination of her wealth. Or poorness, I can't tell what that would cost" Nefert mused out loud. Ramses nodded. Depending, Ako could have been in trouble depending on who the girl was. He find out who the girl was.

"Well, I'm off for walk Nefert" he said as he started to walk away "I'll be here for dinner" Ramses said as he waved at his sister as he walked away.

"Okay" she replied. Ramses didn't look back, just kept walking. He walked out towards where the vendors sold their good and went into a bar to have a drink and see what he could find inside. He opened the door to hear the mans roar and the woman giggles pour out to the already darkening town. He stepped inside to find a place to sit when his name was called out. Looking towards where the voice was coming from, Ramses noted about eight of his colleagues sitting down with mugs all around them.

"General, come sit here" a drunken Chigaru called out. Sighing, Ramses walked towards them and sat down next to Hasani who seemed to be sober as he poured Ramses a mug. Ramses thanked him.

"So what bring you here General" hiccuped Chigaru. Ramses gave him a blank, bored look.

"Nothing really, just looking around" he replied as he sipped his drink.

"Haha, I bet your here because you got rejected" Jafari, another drunken solider, leered at Ramses. Ramses raised a brow to his implication. Hasani answered.

"Don't listen to him, he's just mad that such a beauty as your new servant isn't serving in his house thats all. And also drunk, he shouldn't be talking to you in such a way" Ramses looked at him.

"Beauty. How do you know about her already?" he asked them.

"It's all over town how your sister was able to buy that girl from Ako" he said laughing. "Ako was really mad considering he really wanted the girl, but then he really wants your sister so if he got your sister he might eventually get the girl as well" Hasani explained his theory. Ramses nodded.

"I guess, but Nefert won't let him. She kill him first" everybody around the table laughed. The subject about Leila was dropped and they broached other subjects. When an hour or so had passed, Ramses looked out the small window and knew they be serving dinner soon. "Well, I'm going home to have a nice home cooked meals. Its been forever" he said as he got up. Hasani got up as well.

"Yea guys, I'm going to go home as well" he said and all the guys jeered at him saying he didn't have a wife or family to go to. He smiled at them and jested back. Hasani and Ramses left and started to walk in the same direction. At Ramses doorstep they stopped.

"Well, see you later General Ramses" Hasani said.

"Hey, come join us for dinner" Ramses invited him knowing full well that the only thing he be going to would be bad food he cooked himself and he didn't have enough money to eat out everyday.

"I don't wish to intrude" he answered.

"Nah, you won't. Really, it's just me, my mother and sister they won't mind." Hasani hesitated. "It's an order solider" Ramses said. Hasani grinned.

"Yes sir. I will do as you commend" as they both walked inside the house, Hasani remarked that he indeed was curious about this new servant of his. Ramses just nodded his head. As they sat down to eat, Ramses introduced Hasani to his mother while Nefert replied how nice it was to see him again.

"Thank you for your hospitality Ramses family" he bowed to them.

"It's okay Hasani,sat down" Nefert replied. He nodded, his cheeks a shade of red as he sat down. Dinner arrived and they started eating. Ramses noticed Hasani was trying not to wolf down as his food as he ate. He must have been eating a lot of his own food lately to be this enthused about simple cooking Ramses concluded.

"So, Hasani what commission are you part of?" his near blind mother asked. Hasani looked at Ramses mother for awhile before he swallowed the huge lump of food down his throat.

"WELL- " his voice gave a high squeak. He cleared his throat. "Well, actually I just sorta of started. I worked under General Ramses here for just a while so I still don't really have a commission yet" he replied. Ramses grunted. Indeed this young man no more then 18 had been under his command for some while and though he was a hard working man, he can't exactly say he was the most poised.

"How nice of you, I hope Ramses wasn't too rough with you" his mother replied. Hasani had again food in his mouth and had to swallow rapidly to answer Ramses's mothers question.

"No -" he started. Ramses at first thought that his voice had cracked and he was clearing his throat when he saw Nefert run over to Hasani and look at his face in shock, hitting his back hard. Hasani's face was slowly turning to red and he was flinging his arms frantically. Ramses went over and was about to take over Nefert's job when a smaller person then him but still a big person got between him and Hasani. The servant girl made Hasani stand up, she put her arms around his chest and started to push up against his chest.

"Hey what are you doing" Ramses yelled at her as he tried to pry her arms from around Hasani who was now a red color.

"I'm trying to help" she yelled at him in her own language. Really, what language was this, he never heard anything like it.

"I said let go, your just going to hurt him more" he kept on yelling. Damn, the girl keep a tight rein on Hasani. She kept pushing into his chest as Ramses tried to pull her away. What the hell, he should be able to get her off easily. He was going to go about it in a different way when he momentarily let go of here that Hasani was given one final thrust and "whoosh_"_, the food that had been stuck in his throat came out landing on the floor. The servant girl let go of him as Hasani caught his breath.

"You alright?" Ramses asked him. Hisani just waved his hand over his head. Nodding knowing he was okay, Ramses looked at the girl who had now gotten in front of Hasani and was what seemed to be checking him. Nodding to herself, she got up and looked down at him.

"Well you'll be okay but really, eat slower and chow your food better" she said as if lecturing him on something (probably to chew better) and she stalked off. When he caught his breath, Hasani got up and looked towards the way the servant girl had left.

"Who is she?" he asked astonished. Ramses just looked without answering. That question he himself wanted to know.

* * *

_Another chapter made and I hope it was better (it story wise and grammar/spelling wise) I really tired, (k I'm really lazy about editing) but I do try sometimes and its late and I'm going to sleep so goodnight ppl and hope you like my new chapter and plz r&r I want to know your thoughts. :)_


End file.
